


You're the Only Thing I see

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: “You're sitting together,” Dino said. Jeonghan’s hand tightened around Joshua. “Yea, we do that all the time.” He shrugged, “It's normal.” Growling at how obtuse they were being, Seungkwan shouted, which brought a few more members out of their rooms to see what all the fuss was about, “How can you not see, feel that Joshua hyung is sitting on your lap?!”





	1. Chapter 1

“Hyung,” Dino hesitantly said.

“Hmm,” both Joshua and Jeonghan answered.

“Dude,” Vernon breathed. If they looked at him they'd see his eyes bugging out.

“What?” Joshua said absentmindedly. He was too busy texting his mom about him landing back in Korea and how he missed her already.

“Hyung!” Seungkwan shouted. If the two of them were listening they would've heard how scandalous he was.

But no Jeonghan was too busy looking at Joshua's phone even if he could only figure out a few words. Joshua was too busy texting and occasionally flicking Jeonghan on the nose for being nosy, but he did it mostly for fun.

“What Kwannie!” Jeonghan shouted. He made sure to do it away from Joshua's ears.

Sputtering he waved his hand at them, “Lo-ook at the two of you!”

“What about it?” Joshua said still not looking at anything but his phone.

Vernon slapped his forehead. He sighed. Honestly these two hyungs were so oblivious sometimes.

“You're sitting together,” Dino said.

Jeonghan’s hand tightened around Joshua. “Yea, we do that all the time.” He shrugged, “It's normal.”

Growling at how obtuse they were being, Seungkwan shouted, which brought a few more members out of their rooms to see what all the fuss was about, “How can you not see, feel that Joshua hyung is sitting on your lap?!”

Jeonghan looked down. Joshua was indeed sitting in his lap, his legs swept sideways, hanging over the armrest.

“Not only that...your proximity...you're close enough to,” Dino choked on his next word, “kiss.”

Joshua looked up at that point. He stared at the maknae line, only to see Hoshi, Mingyu, and Jun come out of their rooms as well. He turned back towards Jeonghan.

Their faces were super close. Like on millimeter away from pressing their lips together close. And the fact that Jeonghan had his arm around Joshua's waist bringing him closer into him probably didn't help. Ah also that Jeonghan currently buried his face into Joshua's neck probably set them off too.

He could feel Jeonghan’s breath against his neck. It tickled. He was most likely breathing in Joshua's scent like a dog trying to smell if their master smelled different from spending time away from them. Apparently a week away from each other and Jeonghan wanted to be clingy. Then he felt a kiss on his neck, causing to him to let out a giggle. Joshua patted Jeonghan on the head, smiling down at him as he pulled away from his neck. Bending his head slightly he gave Jeonghan an answering kiss on the top of his head.

Verno coughed. “We’re still here you know. Sorry to burst your bubble.”

“Oh,” Joshua let out, turning back to them, “sorry.”

Seungkwan at that point looked like a fuse ready to blow. “How can you not tell how close you two are?” Jabbing his finger at them, “Any closer and it'd be like you two are fused together. Jeonghan hyung’s arm is so tightly wrapped around you that it's stuck. And you just freaking kissed him on the head you two are so close to each other right now.”

Hoshi let out a loud snicker. “What's the problem with that Kwannie?” Clutching his stomach, he laughed some more, “You do remember that they're together. You know, as in dating.”

Jun smiled at them, like an adoring mother proud that his boys found someone nice to date.

Mingyu the poor puppy, looked back and forth between the whole exchange, just the slightest bit confused.

Letting out a big breath, “Yes, I remembered,” he snapped. “That's not the problem.” He turned back to Jeonghan and Joshua. “The problem is the PDA. We made them promise to keep things to a minimum yet look at them.” He waved his hand in exasperation again.

Vernon breathed out, a tad bit disgusted a how lovey dovey the two were being. He didn't need to see that. He loved his hyungs ok but something's he didn't need to see or know. Joshua looked way too familiar and comfortable sitting in Jeonghan hyung’s lap and Jeonghan hyung looked way too familiar with sneaking what looked to be like even more kisses right now. Because Joshua batted at him, whispering in a laughing sort of voice. God it was like the rest of them didn't exist right now. “We don't need to see you two like this. Fucking hell.”

Seungkwan clapped his hands around Dino’s ears. “Vernon,” he hissed.

Jun came up from behind and slapped him on the head. “Watch the tongue kid.”

“Oww,” he whined. “But look at them. They didn't even hear me.”

Jeonghan and Joshua were no longer paying attention to the rest of them. The two had gone back to each other; Joshua laughing as Jeonghan mimed biting at his fingers as Joshua jabbed at his face and upper body playing with Jeonghan.

“Ugh!” Seungkwan shouted. “Fine! Whatever! Let's go out Vernonie. Let's go Dino!” He stomped to the front door and started putting on his shoes. “Those two better be done with this fluffy crap by the time we come back.”

Dino scrambled after Seungkwan. He agreed. He didn't need to see the two of them like this. Joshua hyung coming back to Korea after his one week vacation to LA or not. It was kind of stomach roiling after a while. He loved them but enough was enough. He could see hearts in the air.

Vernon sighed and followed. He waved off Jun’s nagging on his language. “Sorry hyung. I'll try not to do it again.”

Hoshi smiled at them, giving a hearty laugh before going back to his room.

Mingyu, who finally caught on to the situation, went back to his room to play with Minghao. No doubt Minghao would slap at him and call him slow after he told him what was up with the all noise.

Jun shook his head and headed back to read. Best leave the love birds alone. Jeonghan hyung was all lethargic and zombie like when Joshua hyung was back in LA. Time for him to recharge it seemed.

“Stop it,” Joshua said laughing. Jeonghan kept darting his head, kissing all the skin he could find. Which thanks to Joshua's loose shirt, which was really his shirt, exposed lots of skin.

Joshua turned his head around, “Oh, they're gone.”

Jeonghan chuckled. He knew exactly what he was doing in being all lovey dovey with Joshua. It got the maknaes out of the dorm and everyone back into their rooms leaving them to be by themselves. Exactly like he wanted. He missed Joshua when he left for his vacation. He knew that his boyfriend deserved the week away from him to spend with his family and friends but it didn't mean he didn't miss seeing his cute face when he woke up. It didn't mean he didn't miss kissing said cute face either. So if he purposely acted dumb about what Seungkwan was going on about, well no one had to know but him. For now he'd bask in their alone time and smother Joshua in kisses and his smell.

 


	2. PDA is Only Cool When no one's Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Jihan get their way by fooling everyone again in You are the Only Thing I see!

Jeonghan nuzzled Joshua’s neck, still holding him on his lap. “How was LA Shua?”

“Fun. Slept a lot. Played with my friends. Hung out with my mom.” His eyes lit up, as he turned to face Jeonghan, moving his legs to put them on either side of Jeonghan’s. “I went to Disneyland. It was fun. All those rides and the food.” He hugged Jeonghan. “It’s too bad you guys weren’t there with me. It would’ve been wild.”

Jeonghan smiled at Joshua’s excitement. “Don’t you mean only me?”

Laughing Joshua smacked him on the shoulder. “No, you possessive brat. I meant everyone. It’s not like we weren’t going to be close anyhow if we went together. You always find your way to me anyhow.”

“You mean _you_ find _your_ way to me,” Jeonghan retorted.

“We find our way to each other.” He leaned to kiss Jeonghan on the nose. Getting back up he looked around, “Where’s everyone?”

Jeonghan smirked internally. “Hanging out in their rooms or out. The maknae line is out.”

“Oh. I wanted to give them their souvenirs from Disneyland.”

“Hmmm. They’ll be back. But now pay attention to me. I missed you lots while you gone.” Jeonghan pouted.

“I called every other day,” Joshua said incredulously.

He tightened his hold. “I still missed you.”

Joshua snuggled into him. “Ok.”

* * *

Later on, the maknae line came back, bags from the convenience store in hand. They stopped abruptly as Vernon stopped cold in the middle of the hallway.

“What?” Seungkwan said, “Move Vernon. Stop blocking.”

Wordlessly Vernon pointed to the sleeping figures of Jeonghan and Joshua. The two of them were lying on the couch, Jeonghan’s arms around Joshua and Joshua’s arms around Jeonghan. Jeonghan had his chin on top of Joshua’s head. Someone had thrown a blanket over the two of them. Or they dragged on top of themselves.

“Ugh,” Seungkwan said. “Let’s go inside your room before we barf.”

Dino nodded as they pushed Vernon to his room, closing the door.

Outside Jeonghan opened his eyes and gave a sly smile. Silly children. Didn’t they know by now that Jeonghan loved playing tricks on them? Softly he petted Joshua’s head, running his hand down his hair, breathing in the smell of his shampoo.


End file.
